


Inheritance

by KingCastle



Series: Heritage Series [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCastle/pseuds/KingCastle
Summary: William is the son of famous Haddonfield killer Michael Myers. Follow his journey as he finds out more about his secret family tree and if he chooses to follow in his father's footsteps or if he decides to reject that life of murder and bloodlust.





	Inheritance

Sun shone through the blinds of the white room, making the walls shine bright and disturbing his sleep. He was only awoken to a light awareness when the door opened, the sound of wheels ,in desperate need of a good oiling, sounded on the floor. The young man scooted back his white blankets and rubbed his eyes. A nurse bend over him and scooped up the rest of the sheets throwing them into a large basket with other laundry. He pinched his nose at the retched smell of what other patients had left in their bedding. It made him gag a bit. 

This was Will. He was 16 years old to the day and he had lived inside this very room since he was born. It was a very clean room but it had its share of his teenage touch to it. A poster of ACDC, a small TV in the corner connected to a Wii. Lost of magazines and comics stacked to the side. It wasn't the perfect life but he didn't complain. His shaggy blonde hair fell over his face as he slid down on the ground and forced himself up on his bare feet. The nurse paid no mind to him as he waddled into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He picked up the hairbrush and brushed his hair back, it curled up on its ends and bounced to the sides. He took the clean pair of white gowns and pants in front of him and changed into them. The fabric falling over his arms and past his fingers. Collecting the old robes and throwing them into the nurses cart as he squeezed past her and into the halls. This is where he lived, the Haddonfield psychiatric hospital. He was born here, grew up here and would probably die here. He had no mother and his father's wearabout's were unknown. He was always told that he was special, not like the other Looney's in this place. He was free to go wherever but he wasn't allowed to go near anything sharp. If he went outside he was escorted into his own private space outside away from the others. For ages he had no complaints about his life here. But he started to get bored of it. He had no wish to die doing the same thing over and over again. He wanted to go outside and live like a normal teenager. He wanted to throw tp onto trees, he wanted to fool around and have friends. He had enough of the white. He wanted green, blue and red and other colors around him. So he made a plan to finally leave this place and go out and his plan would come into effect this Hallows Eve.

Journal #XXX

Doctor Loomis came in today to talk to me again. Talk if I had any urges or something like that. As always I told him No. That I am fine and there nothing is wrong with me. I feel like that he still wants to treat me like I am 3. Like I am a monster that needs to be locked up. 

I managed to sneak some pillows from the nurse station and hide them. The cup I hid should be big enough to cover the camera. Everything is ready for tomorrow night is the day I leave.  
\- William out!

The night lay quiet with the exception of the cry of the madhouse in the night. Will laid awake in his bed. He didn't bother changing into his night gowns. He sat up and looked up to the blinking red light in the corner of the ceiling. The camera that watched him 24/7 in his room. But he knew the night guard, Dennis was his name and he'd always fall asleep around 12 midnight. Now was his time to carry out his plan. He pushed his TV into the corner to stand on top of, even as a 16 y/o boy he was almost 6ft tall. Easily he cupped the plastic cup over the lense to fog it's view of his room. 

He proceeded to stuff the pillows under the blankets. He grabbed hold of his night gowns walking up to his window and smashing it in. He winced as the glass cut through the thin fabric and into his hand, is this what cutting pain felt like? He had no pleasure in it but the red on the night gown seem to mesmerize him for a heart beat before continuing his plan. The bars over his window we're next to go. He kicked out remaining glass from the bottom frame of the window, lifting his leg, hands grabbing for support as he kicked the bars, feeling the vibration through his feet with everything successful landing on the metal bars. It took four more powerful swings until it finally fell town to the ground. Whispering out a silent 'yesss' he proceeded to dangling out the window. His room was on the 2nd floor of the hospital to he slowly put his feet down into the parallel window below him. Thinking it was safe he slowly slide down, but his foot slipped and downwards he fell down to the ground. Hitting hard into a bush he groaned in pain. His vision distorting as he stumbled a few feet before his vision cleared up. He was free. He was alone , outside, alone. For the first time in his life. A feeling of joy grasped his chest and Will jump into the air, throwing his hands up. He looked around, the building was surrounded by a fence wired off at the top but he knew a place where they had put down rocks to seal off a hole. He slid silently through the night and found the opening. The rocks were heavy. He never was a strong guy so his struggled paid off when he threw aside the last one. His hands found the dirt and shoveled it out, he duck down, cheek pressing into the cold earth and feet pushing off behind him as he wiggled through the small opening. It was then when he heard it! "HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Will shot up and began to claw the ground ahead of him, pushing through as a light blinded him for a split second. Dogs barked, a siren blared through the night. Panic took his ability to move, but his flight and fight response took over his body as he stood up and ran into the night. The town's lights shining bright in the night. The children dressed up as monsters, going from door to door. It was Halloween night and his plan was successful. He was free at last. His eyes turned back to the large building that had been his lifelong prison, a smile crept to his face. His gate slowed and he disappeared into the crowds.

Epilogue  
A shape stood in the shadows. Watching the young boys every move. A kitchen knife in his hand. Eyes expressionless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter in William's story. All feedback and commentary on what should be added or changed, it's all welcomed and taken to heart. Thank you for reading.


End file.
